Users of client systems may frequently wish to connect with remote systems to enable fast, secure transfer of large data streams. Standard internet protocols may not be optimized for the needs of a particular user, and thus such transfers may be difficult to enable using only standard internet protocols. Some conventional solutions to providing accelerated data transfer require proprietary protocols which may not be compatible with all systems.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional data transfer techniques.